musicfandomcom-20200222-history
David Bowie
__NOEDITSECTION__ Born:'''1947 '''Headquarters: born in Brixton, London; lives all over the world, notably in New York, NY Website Link(s): Official Site Label(s) * Decca * Mercury * Rykodisc * EMI * RCA * Victory * ISO * Virgin Genre(s) * Glam * Rock * Pop * Industrial RIYL * Brian Eno * Pixies * Nine Inch Nails Member of * Tin Machine Band Biography David Bowie is known for changing his persona every few albums. He's been Ziggy Stardust and The Thin White Duke, among other, nameless-but-still-different personas. Similarly, his music changes as well; sometimes he's ahead of the curve, and other times he's mirroring what else is going on in the culture. During the 1980s, he had some Pop records that made him an even bigger star in the US, although most people consider his glory days to be in the 1970s (although his 2002 album Heathen is very well regarded). He's also done much in the way of visual art and acting in films. =Discography= Albums * David Bowie *''Space Oddity'' * The Man Who Sold The World * Hunky Dory *''The Rise And Fall Of Ziggy Stardust And The Spiders From Mars'' * Aladdin Sane * Pin Ups * Diamond Dogs * Young Americans * Station To Station * Low *''"Heroes"'' * Lodger *''Scary Monsters (And Super Creeps)'' *''Let's Dance'' * Tonight *''Never Let Me Down'' *''Black Tie/White Noise'' *''The Buddha of Suburbia'' * 1. Outside * Earthling * 'hours...' * Heathen * Reality * David Live * Stage * Rare *''Ziggy Stardust - The Motion Picture'' * Bowie at the Beeb: Best of the BBC Recordings 68-72 * LiveAndWell.com * Images 1966-1967 * Changesonebowie * 1980 All Clear * The Very Best of David Bowie * Changestwobowie * Christiane F. * Golden Years * Fame and Fashion - David Bowie's All Time Greatest Hits * Sound+Vision * Changesbowie * The Singles Collection * The Best of 1969/1974 * The Best of 1974/1979 * Best of Bowie * Peter And The Wolf * Best Of Bowie * A Reality Tour EPs * Earthling In The City * "Baal" Singles * "Do Anything You Say" * "I Dig Everything" * "Rubber Band" * "The Laughing Gnome" * "Love You Till Tuesday" * "Space Oddity" * "The Prettiest Star" * "Memory Of A Free Festival" * "Holy Holy" * "Changes" * "Starman" * "John, I'm Only Dancing" * "The Jean Genie" * "Drive-In Saturday" * "Life On Mars?" * "Sorrow" * "Rebel Rebel" * "Rock 'N' Roll Suicide" * "Diamond Dogs" * "Knock on Wood" * "Young Americans" * "Fame" * "Golden Years" * "TVC15" * "Sound And Vision" * "Be My Wife" * ""Heroes"" * "Beauty and the Beast" * "Boys Keep Swinging" * "DJ" * "John I'm Only Dancing (Again)" b/w "John, I'm Only Dancing" * "Alabama Song" * "Ashes To Ashes" * "Fashion" * "Scary Monsters (And Super Creeps)" * "Up The Hill Backwards" * "Under Pressure" (with Queen) * "Wild Is the Wind" * "Cat People (Putting Out Fire)" * "Little Drummer Boy" (with Bing Crosby) * "Let's Dance" * "China Girl" * "Modern Love" * "Blue Jean" *"This Is Not America" * "Loving The Alien" * "Dancing In The Street" (with Mick Jagger) * "Absolute Beginners" * "Underground" * "Day-In Day-Out" * "Time Will Crawl" * "Never Let Me Down" * "Fame '90" * "Jump They Say" * "Black Tie White Noise" * "Miracle Goodnight" * "The Buddha of Suburbia" * "The Hearts Filthy Lesson" * "Strangers When We Meet" b/w "The Man Who Sold the World" (live) * "Hallo Spaceboy" * "Little Wonder" * "Dead Man Walking" * "Thursday's Child" * "Survive" * "Seven" * "Slowburn" * "Everyone Says 'Hi'" *"I've Been Waiting For You" * "New Killer Star" Appears On Compilations *The Bridge School Concerts, Vol. 1 Soundtracks * The Life Aquatic With Steve Zissou * Shrek 2 Mix CDs * A Bestiary of Music * The Boys And Girls Are Lifting Up Their Plates * Dub Club: Aila's Dub Club Xmas * Happy Birthday Dad * Dub Club: Aren't You Going To Wish Me Happy Birthday? - Matt * What About The Voice of Geddy Lee? * Plastic Music Exchange 2006 - Djerrid * Dad's Guitar Stuff * Beam Myself Into The Future *Dub Club: Arlo - Xmas 2005 Sixteen Candles Soundtrack * Dub Club: Wally - Space * And A Bumper Sticker That Says "No Other Possibility" * Monosyllabic Radio Shows * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 2: Playing records and shouting, and continuing his bid to save the network * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 17 * 50 Skidillion Watts Of Good Will Episode 2 * GLR Show December 9, 1990 * 50 Skidillion Watts Of Good Will Episode 5 Further Reading * Wikipedia Page Category: Artist